Heart of Ice
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: Rima Mashiro has just moved from her old school to Seiyo Academy! She is invited to join the Guardians, but manages to tick off the non-official queen of the Guardians, Hinamori Amu, by becoming the real Queen. Meanwhile, she begins to have feelings for a certain green-haired class president, making both Yuiki Yaya and Amu mad at her. What is a girl supposed to do in type of thing?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shugo Chara!

Third Point of View

It was a bright blue day outside. The sun was shining, and Kiyone-sensei was lecturing the whole class on how they needed to be "on task" for the final exams coming up. The almost-summer heat beat down on them, and made it practically unbearable for there to only be one more day. Sighing, Rima lay down on her desk and pretended to listen, but actually took a happy nap. The bell concluded the day. Standing up, Rima picked up her bag and left. While she was walking home, she got a text from her mother.

NEW TEXT!

To: Mashiro Rima

From: Mashiro Yakumo

(A/N: That's not her real name, but I don't know it)

Rima, hurry home now. Your father has something he would like to tell you.

Fake-smiling, Rima snapped her phone shut and continued on her way. She got home, and put her bag and shoes up. Immediately she had a bad feeling. There sat her father on the immaculate white couch, head in hands. Her mother was sitting elegantly in the armchair.

"Oh, Rima-chan!" she said in a false happy voice. "Kenji has something he would like to tell you."

Picking his head up, he said, "Rima, I know I haven't been around for the last few years, but I do love you. I want you to come live with me." Shocked, she just stared at him.

Fiercely, her mother stated, "Kenji, don't tell lies. You only want Rima-chan to live with you so that you can impress your new hotshot friends."

Looking disgusted, her father yelled, "What about you, Yakumo? You just want to talk to _your_ friends about how Rima is so perfect. I don't want to impress anybody. I just want Rima to have a happy life."

Feeling overwhelmed, Rima said softly. "Mother, I would like to live with Father for a little while to see how it would be." Her father looked triumphant. "However, if I dislike it, I will come back." Now her mother smiled victoriously.

Pretending to agree, they both nodded, then realized what they had done and stopped.

"Okay, so it's settled," Yakumo said. "Pack your things, Rima."

Nodding, she headed up the stairs. As soon as she was in her room, she called, "Kusukusu, you can come out now."

A clownish-like petite figure came out of a tiny egg. "Rima! Are you okay? I heard the shouting match."

Rima just nodded. "I'm fine, Kusukusu. I think I'll pack. Nodding, Kusukusu settled back into her egg. Rima picked it up and put it in the velvet box, then hid it in her suitcase. Pulling out clothes, books, and stuffed animals, Rima felt a sort of satisfied feeling. She was finally able to break free and make her own decisions. She wasn't just a little girl anymore. Feeling happy, she bounded down the stairs, suitcase and her Chara in tow. Her father smiled at her, and opened the door. Rima stepped out and got into his car. They drove for about an hour, until finally arriving at a giant house. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. She always knew her father was well-to-do because of the checks he sent each month, but she didn't know he was this rich. Smiling foolishly at her, her father rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's not the biggest, but I hope that you can adjust to it," he said.

Grinning at him, she ran up the stairs to the third floor. There sat her room. It was an ordinary room, with yellow flowered wallpaper, a creamy pink platform bed, and a mirror, closet, desk, and bathroom. Putting her stuff in the right places, she changed into pajamas and fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that somebody was watching her.

"So that's the new girl. I guess I'll see her in school tomorrow."

Rima woke up in the morning, and yawned. She then brushed her long, golden curls and picked up her uniform off of the chair. Putting it on, she decided to wear the sweater vest instead of the blazer. She didn't change anything else. Picking up her bag, Kusukusu trailed after her, doing backflips in the air and laughing at who knows what.

Rima's P.O.V.

"Good morning, class! This is Mashiro Rima-chan! Rima-chan, would you give us a description of yourself?" Ugh. I've only been here for 5 minutes and Teacher has already given me a nickname. What an old and creepy guy.

"No," I stated flatly.

The teacher looked flabbergasted that somebody had undermined his reign. "W-well, sit in that seat next to Himamori-san." What a weird name. "I'm Nikaidou Yuu, your homeroom teacher."

I went and sat next to Pinky. Seriously, her hair was so bright and loud! She looked at me coolly. Pfft. All the guys in the class had hearts in their eyes, and they were saying, "Cool and Spicy!" Huh? Oh well. It was clear to me that it was all an act. Pinky was probably just shy. Funny thing, there were three Charas floating next to her. One pinkette, one blue-haired, and one green-haired. For such a shy person, this girl really wanted to be a lot of things.

"Hey. I'm Hinamori Amu." Okay, so her name wasn't Himamori, it was Hinamori. No difference to me her name. She looked at me, and then froze. Her eyes were trained on Kusukusu, who giggled and waved to her. "You have a Chara?" she asked me in a supposed-to-be sneaky voice, but the whole class heard. Nikaidou-sensei looked at her disapprovingly.

"Now, now, Himamori-san, you can bother Rima-chan after class. Right now I'm teaching."

She now blushes a bright pink. The class murmured, and then settled down again. Nikaidou-sensei kept on teaching. "Okay, I see you have a Chara. Please meet me at the Royal Garden after school." What the heck?! This is my first day, and this girl expects me to have memorized the map? Oh well. I'll just look around during lunch.

Well, that was a bad idea. I couldn't find the lunchroom, so I couldn't ask anybody, and school's now out. Walking through the hall, I then bumped into a tall green-haired boy with glasses. I didn't see him in my class, so he's probably a sixth grader.

"Good morning. Please tell me the location of the Royal Garden."

He looked amused, then froze like Pinky did. "You have a Chara?" he asked me.

Well, OF COURSE I DO! Kusukusu is freaking floating next to me. I pointed to her. Nodding, he said, "Well, I should probably introduce you to the Guardians." He then called, "Amu! Tadase! Nagihiko! Yaya!" So, Pinky and some people I don't know. Great. This will be a picnic.

Now everyone's here. This blond guy, this purple-haired guy that looks like a girl, Pinky, and a small honey-haired girl.

"Oh! A new girl! Hi, new person! Yaya is Yaya Yuiki, that is Nagihiko Fujisaki-kun, Amu-chan, and Tadase Hotori-kun! And…that is Kairi Sanjou-san." Heheh. She seems to have blushed while saying the last name. So she has a crush on Sanjou. Interesting thing. They seem, though, to be at least 2 years apart. What the hell?

As if sensing my disbelief, Pinky kindly explained that Sanjou was actually in Yaya's year. Tall person for his age. He seemed to be writing something down in his notebook. Well, he was always writing in his notebook. The leader appeared to be blondie over there. He certainly looks gay. I hope he's not with Sanjou. That would be just *shudder shudder* strange.

"Hey, Mashiro. I'm Hinamori Amu. You've already seen these three Chara. Ran, Miki, and Su."

"Good day, Mashiro Rima-san. I am Sanjou Kairi, and I am the class president. This is my Chara, Musashi." Ah. Musashi had green hair, glasses (getting the point?) and a samurai outfit.

"Hi, Mashiro-san. I am Hotori Tadase, and my guardian character is Kiseki." Purple haired dude with a crown.

"Yo! I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, and my guardian character is Rhythm." Long haired guy with a beanie.

"We are the Guardians of Seiyo Academy. We protect the other students' Guardian Characters from X-Eggs. You probably aren't familiar with them. They're gray, with a black X on them. To fight them, you must be able to Chara Nari. Only Amu-chan *cue blushing* has been able to transform so far, and that was only about a week ago. I don't think you can, but you have a Chara. Would you like to be our Queen?" What is it with people and their underestimating me?! I've been able to Chara Nari since two years ago. This strange Pinky only got it a week ago. They don't even think I've seen an X-egg?

"Yes, I would," I state. Playing dumb, I said, "Do X-Eggs appear often?"

"As a matter of fact, X-egg!" said all the Charas in perfect unison.

"Hinamori-san, go with Mashiro-san so she can see one." That was Class President.

"Okay!" So, I headed with Hinamori. She then Chara Nari'd. "Amulet Heart!" So she was now…an amulet? My life just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Hinamori started blasting the X-Egg. "Open Heart!" Now she's purified it. What a special, special girl. Amu Hinamori, cool and spicy! Comes with three character transformations, plus the ability to purify! Not really the type of girl I would befriend. Hinamori then starts jumping up and down. "Rima! Did you see! I purified it!" And now she's dancing happily, hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes. She then froze, probably because she realized that she just revealed her true self to me. "Nononononono! It's not what you think!"

"Too late, Hinamori. I already knew it the moment you first spoke to me," I said, leaving her flustered behind me as I walked back to the Royal Garden.

"Oh, Rima-chan! Yaya wants to know how Amu did!"

"Well, Yuiki, she purified it." Wasn't that just obvious to them? Did they really need me to go and tell them every single tiny thing Hinamori did? Apparently. Everyone seems concerned but me. I have developed a useful ability to detatch myself from my true feelings and become cold and apathetic when I want to. I was using it at the moment, making myself appear without care for Hinamori.

All the Guardians were now looking at me. I guess they never met any people who didn't immediately fanboy (or girl) over Hinamori. Is she a celebrity or something?

"It's nothing, Mashiro-san. Actually, it's time to leave right now." Good. I pick up my bag and walk off in silence, but not before "accidentally" dropping Amu's cell phone number which I stealthily found out by stealing her phone (not to be a stalker or anything) next to Hotori's feet. He immediately blushed a few shades of red. Kind of amusing to watch. I walked home in complete silence, accompanied by nobody, since Kusukusu had accepted Amu's Guardians' offer to stay a weekend in the dollhouse in the Royal Garden to see if she wanted to live there. I finished up my homework, changed into a pair of pajamas, and fell into oblivion.

I woke up again. Conveniently, it was a Saturday. So I cleaned up the house, having nothing else to do, and made breakfast for Father. He came down and ate, then went to work. I watched a comedy show that was on television. Different cute characters were dong gags and telling jokes. Soon, I got bored with it and switched it off. Then I went to my room and read. You would be surprised at how much I really, really enjoy reading. It's my favorite school subject. Well, I was having a nice, normal Saturday until my computer pinged.

Chat Invite! AmuletAmu3 would like to chat

Unknowing of her anger, I pressed OK.

_Chat with AmuletAmu3_

AmuletAmu3: why did u give tadase my phone #?

IceQueen: I figured he _needed_ it for future reference.

AmuletAmu3: EH?

IceQueen: None of your concern. Goodbye.

AmuletAmu3: Wait, before you go! We're going to the theme park today!

IceQueen: Fine.

_IceQueen has logged off_

_AmuletAmu3 has logged off_

I slipped on some simple clothes: a creamy top with a darker yellow skirt and black jacket. Then I headed for the door, leaving a note as I left. This should be interesting.

I was right. Yaya immediately took off for the first candy stand there was, with Amu in tow pretending she didn't want any candy.

So, I was stuck with three guys. Sanjou, Hotori, and Fujisaki. What was I to do? Oh, the humanity of it all! Well, I hope that these guys know what they got into. I'm no Amu. They'll definitely be surprised.

We're now on the roller coaster, Hotori screaming his damn ass off. Coward. For some reason, Class President seems the calmest. Fujisaki is looking a tiny bit green. It's pretty fun. Here comes a giant loop. I grinned evilly. Fujisaki notices and covers his mouth. We soar at top speed, up and down, before the grand finale: the shape of a bunny! We're finally down. Yaya and Hinamori come back and rejoin us. Fujisaki and Hotori immediately depart into the happiness of her company, but Sanjou seems to choose to stay with me. Yaya and Hinamori both look a little sad at the choice. So they both like him. Bwahahahaha…evil Rima is back! Over the next few hours, I went on the carousel, bumper cars, Ferris wheel, and strength test. But the last one…swordfighting. Sanjou is probably going to Character Change with Musashi. He can't Transform, though. I pick up a sword, and Sanjou does change. He picks up a katana. I choose a rapier. He will underestimate me, I bet you.

I was incredibly right. Due to my size and speed, I won all the matches, even getting him a Ring Out once. I guess that I…finally had a good time. Happy and feeling satisfied, I suddenly hugged Sanjou. He blushes a bright red, and Hinamori and Yaya steam, staring at me with demonic eyes. I let go of him. Then I thank everyone for the nice day and head home. _Belonging…having fun…is a nice feeling_. With that in mind, she fell asleep as her mind settled down to contemplate.

SPECIAL!

I like playing Soul Calibur IV. Everyone is fighting for the same thing, but they have totally different reasons. I usually like to play as Setsuka. She is a neutrally-aligned character. She was not a native of Japan, so her fellow villagers shunned her. Her sensei took her in, and taught her his style. Soon, though, he was hurt and died of his injuries. The man that injured him was Heishiro Mitsurugi. Setsuka went after him to kill him. In her ending , she spares the Warrior King and leaves him to his destiny. What lies in her soul is Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

I wake up. The sun is shining beautifully. I like the sun, actually, because it means the darkness of night has passed. Getting out of bed, I climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, and made myself some breakfast. Scrambled eggs, milk, toast, and waffles. I packed the leftovers into containers and put them up. Since today was Sunday, I had nothing in particular to do. So I decided to go to the…cue drum roll…Sanrio store. The plushies there are really cute, and I especially love the gummies and the scented erasers. So I left a note.

To Father,

I have gone out for a while to the Sanrio store. I will be back at 12:00 PM. Thank you.

Sincerely, Rima

Then I stared at myself in the mirror. Hard. And immediately disliked what I saw. I'm not tall like Pinky. I'm short like Yaya, but the thing is, her style makes it fit in with her personality. I have long hair that I wear down, not perfectly straight pink hair or pigtailed brunette hair. I don't have a cutesy personality or a cool personality. Tugging on my hair, I decided to leave it down, then brushed it out and rubbed cherry conditioner into it. Picking up my bag, I put all the essentials in it: wallet, tissues, knife (in case of a robber), Hello Kitty pen, phone, and candy. Then I strolled to the store.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Sanrio store! How may I be of assistance?"

That was Riri, one of the salesgirls that works here. She's actually pretty nice, and I talk to her sometimes.

"Do you have any new candies? Preferably the lemon-lime flavored ones."

"Oh, of course we do! Follow me over here!"

So I followed Riri, and who should I see but Pinky, Fujisaki, and Yaya? Pinky was attempting to get Fujisaki's opinion on her in a Hello Kitty minidress. Fujisaki was blushing and looking nervous. Yaya was hopping up and down like a bunny, scanning the long shelves full of cute candies. I strode right past them and grabbed some of the lemon-lime gummies, along with a new cherry soda-scented eraser. Putting them in my shopping basket, I mentally scanned my list of items.

**Rima's Shopping List:**

**-****Lemon-lime gummies**

**-****Scented erasers**

**-Black bunny-band**

Yep, that was about it, except for the bunny-band, which I could get a latter time. I walked out of the store and went home. Along the way, I took a detour through the park. It was funny. There were all these couples surrounding the area, yet all the children there had no idea what love was. Musing over the irony of the situation, I sat down on a swing and began to fly through the air.

After a while, I got off the swing and set off back home. It was still day time, so I cleaned the house. Then I sat down at the piano bench, and played my favorite song, Pachelbel-Canon in D Major. The sounds of it drifted through the house. Did I mention that I take piano lessons? Well, I do, and I would say that I'm fair at it. Closing my piano book and bookmarking it, I decided to go to the school. The flowers in the Royal Garden probably needed tending to. When I arrived, I decided to pull out the weeds. Then, I planted some lilies. And who should come along but our favorite prince, Hotori? As soon as he came, I flung a shovel at dirt at him. He's so stupid, he probably thought that it was the air. And…I was right, as he started looking up towards the sky, as if maybe the dirt rained down on him. I finished up with the flower beds, and put away my equipment. Hotori finally realized that I was here with him, and ran to catch up with me.

"Mashiro-san, you didn't have to come here on a Saturday to tend the flowers, you know."

Stupid, stupid Hotori. He thinks that I only came for the flowers?

"It's alright, Hotori-kun. I was just bored, so I came here for something to do."

He visibly blushed when I called him Hotori-kun. What is it with these people and blushing!?

"Oh, okay, Mashiro-san. I just wanted to tell you about the Guardian picnic next Saturday at the park. Please bring at least one food item."

Okay, why not? It just gives me more of an opportunity to mess with them.

"Thank you for inviting me, Hotori-kun. I'll do my best to cook!"

With that, I left his company and set out for the grocery store. Best get ingredients for the cake, fresh bread, strawberries, and chocolate I was planning to make.

**Rima's Second Shopping List**

**-6 bars of Quality Russell Stover chocolate to melt for the chocolate fudge**

**-Flour (self rising)**

**-Salt**

**-Water**

**-Milk**

**-Oil**

**-Butter**

**-Strawberries**

**-Icing tubes **

**-Sugar**

**-Picnic Basket**

I went to the grocery store, and got everything I needed. I wouldn't need to make the food until next week, however I probably should have them in advance. While there, I bumped into this weird guy who was vaguely familiar. He had orange hair and green eyes.

"Hey, you're a Guardian! I see that you're going to the picnic next week."

He seemed very suspicious.

"Yes, I am a Guardian. Do you have any business with me?"

"Oh, yeah! I need to introduce myself. Souma Kukai, the best soccer player that you'll ever see!"

He winked and me and grinned cockily.

Suddenly, a girl appeared out of one of the aisles.

"Come on, kid, let's go. Haven't you had enough of being a pedophile?"

Arrogant stuck-up jerk. I'm glad he left. I continued putting items into my food basket, and just as I was reaching for the last bar of the chocolate I needed, a girl popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey! You can't do that! Yaya saw the chocolate first, so Yaya has the right to it, unlike you random blonde girl!"

That was…really rude and unexpected.

So I tripped her. While she was panicking over tripping (what?), I hurriedly snatched the bar from the shelf and checked out. As I was carrying the bags out of the store, Yaya ran after me, demanding her chocolate.

"You can't do this to poor Yaya! What is she to eat? I'm calling Amu-chan and telling on you!"

She whipped out her phone, obviously expecting me to be afraid.

While she was dialing, I walked away home. She didn't notice which path I took. You could hear her cries all over the neighborhood.

"Help, Amu-chan! This random blonde girl with a black headband and a Guardian cape just like ours took the last bar of chocolate!"

I grinned and put all the groceries away. Then I went upstairs to my room, planning on taking a nap.

My email tab buzzed.

Chat with Cool&Spicy (what a stupid, stupid name!)

Cool&Spicy: yaya says that u took the last bar of her chocolate

IceQueen: I needed it for my recipe for the picnic, whereas Yaya would have just eaten it.

Cool&Spicy: it doesn't work that way around here. what me and yaya say goes

IceQueen: Says who?

Cool&Spicy: you'd better watch out, you bitch. we have control over all the male guardians. they would attack you if we said that you did something wrong

IceQueen: Not only are you vain and ignorant, but you are cowardly and weak. You also cannot seem to use correct punctuation. Bye.

IceQueen has logged off.

Cool&Spicy: watch out, bitch. we control the girls as well. you're just a midget with no beauty

Cool&Spicy has logged off.

I smiled at the screen. If it was war that Pinky wanted, it was war Pinky would get.

Today was Monday. We were in Math class.

Let me show you a typical conversation.

Nikaidou-sensei: So, Himamori, tell me. What is 5x to the power of 2 times a negative 9 if x=18?

Pinky: For the last time, my name is Hinamori!

Nikaidou-sensei: Stop stalling for time. Tell me the answer.

Pinky: How should I know?

The whole class then laughs, and Nikaidou-sensei gives Pinky an F for the day. She shrugs coolly and says that she doesn't care.

It's lunchtime now. I have located the cafeteria. Many of the girls are pointing to me and laughing. I decide to eat outside, on the roof. I proceed to the roof.

It's breezy and cool up here. I unpack my lunch of anpan, dango, mochi, rice cake, and soba noodles. I stand on the bench to look up at the sun. It's shining brightly. I lean forward on the bench to catch a better view. I look down at my watch, and out of the corner of my eye see someone running towards me, probably to try to push me! So I pretend I'm still looking, and as he runs forward, almost close enough to me, I push my leg back, hard, and jam it into his stomach. He falls onto the ground. I climb off of the bench.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Yamagachi Ichiro, president of the Amu Hinamori fan club! She told us in person that you were giving her trouble! I must eliminate you!"

Idiot guy. I didn't want to hurt any innocents in this fight, but if push comes to shove…

He barrels at me. I dodge him, and as I'm sliding past him, I kick him in the leg. He falls down…and pulls out a sword. Looks like he's the president of the sword club as well. I dodge his blade, and then push his pressure points. He is winded, and falls. As I am walking past, he attempts to grab my leg to pull me down. I twist out of it and push down on a pressure point in his back. He passes out promptly. I then proceed to finish my lunch. Almost time to go. And I confiscate his sword.

Now we are in homeroom. The teacher makes an announcement.

"Students, Mashiro Rima has filed a report about somebody from the Amu Hinamori fan club attempting to kill her. She knocked him out in self-defense. That is why I have decided to disband the Amu Hinamori fan club. Hinamori-san, if you would like to continue with your fan club, please speak with me after class."

I nonchalantly walk out when the bell rings. All the guys who admired Pinky throw me dirty looks. I don't care, I'm not scared. While I'm walking, Class President walks up to me.

"Mashiro-san, you must have great strength and speed if you managed to knock them. Would you like to join the Kendo club?"

"No thank you, Sanjou-san. I've had enough of clubs."

Nodding, he lets me pass. I continue walking to the Royal Garden. Pinky comes running up to me.

"You damn bitch!" she screams. "Now my fan club is disbanded. Why didn't you just die when Yamagachi tried to push you off of the roof?"

The insults aren't really insults coming from Pinky, but I recognize those words. "Why didn't you just die…Why are you so creepy?...Go away and never come back…"

Those are all things that my old classmates said to me. Needless to say, most of them ended up in critical condition, and I was sent to the counselor's office. She asked me what was going on. I told her nothing. Eventually, out of frustration, she had sent me back to class. Pinky was just another person I could ignore and pretend nothing was going on with. Besides, Pinky was vain and shallow, which I could use to my advantage. I sat in my Queen's chair. There was a shadow above me. I looked up.

"Amu-chan says that you have been bullying her. That's not okay with Yaya!"

She then tries to slap me, her hand arching in the air. I catch it.

"Go bother somebody else. I'm not in a good mood today."

That sets her off into a yelling fit about how selfish and irritating I am. Does she think I care?

Fujisaki walks up to me.

"Good afternoon, Rima-chan." What is with this gigantic creeper? "I noticed that you seem to be in good condition. Why did you knock Yamagachi out?"

I refused to dignify that question with an answer.

"Well, Rima-chan," he's not smiling anymore. "Amu-chan is a very sensitive person. Please don't make her angry or anything. Underneath the façade, she's really a beautiful and charitable person, okay? And Yaya-chan might act childish sometimes, but she's sweet, nice, and responsible, too."

I let out a snort. Are these people crazy?

"She is mentally unbalanced, and I see no reason to treat her like a queen and follow her every order. The same goes with Yaya."

Are these people afraid of Amu?

"Actually," he says, "I sort of have a crush on her…so you can't get away with treating her like this!"

I kind of guessed that.

"Well, Fujisaki, if she wants respect, she had better earn it. I see no reason to respect her."

"Rima-chan, this is silly! I already told you I like Amu and not you!"

He thinks I have a crush on him?

"I don't have crushes on gigantic assholes. Nobody would have a crush on you."

He looks visibly crushed (no pun intended) at my words.

"You're just a sour little girl! You're ugly, and you smell bad! You could never compare to Amu, who is a kind young woman! I don't even want to talk to you anymore!"

He storms off. Does he think that every girl he comes across has a crush on him?

Hotori comes up to me.

"Mashiro-san, please don't anger Fujisaki-kun. He's already had a bad day today."

I see no reason not to mess with people. So I decide to mess with Hotori.

"Really, Hotori-kun? Okay. I won't say anything for the rest of the meeting!"

He then starts fretting because he thinks he upset me in some way.

"No, no, Mashiro-san, please just don't…don't get Amu-chan made. She's very powerful in the school."

I nod.

The meeting then starts.

Sanjou is the first to speak up.

"We need a fundraiser because our money is running low."

All of us nod.

"How about a photo book of all the Guardians for 25,000 yen?"

We nod again.

Pinky stands up.

"I think we should exclude pictures of Mashiro. She's not pretty, tall, or nice. Nobody would want a picture of her."

Yaya chimes in, "Yeah! She's selfish, rude, ugly, and impatient. She's always being mean to everyone! No wonder that boy tried to kill her!"

All eyes are now on Yaya.

"Yuiki-san," says Class President, his glasses glinting, "how did you know that the boy tried to kill her? You're not in their class."

Now the male Guardians minus Fujisaki are beginning to look suspiciously at Yaya.

She tries to amend her mistake, saying, "How would you know, Kairi-kun?"

"I am the class president. They told me at the meeting. Considering you know that the boy from the Amu Hinamori fan club tried to kill Mashiro-san, even though you couldn't have heard the announcement, did you have something to do with it? Plus you and Hinamori-san seem to not get along with her. Did you two perhaps order it?"

He's a sneaky one.

Hotori says, "Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, this type of behavior is inexcusable. You will be given a three-week suspension from the Guardians."

Fujisaki is outraged.

Yaya suddenly lunges at me, knife in hand.


End file.
